Hoenn Renace/Episodio 49
Episodio 49: NO Juegues con fuego o te Quemaras En el Pueblo Lavacalda, En la sala de espera del gimnasio Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: Vamos Tom!! Archivo:Darmanitan NB.png: -usa giro de fuego- Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: Me caso Hoy Vengan!!! Opening Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: Ruff in the Jungle Init in The Jungle ♪ Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: Ruff in the Jungle Init in The Jungle ♪ Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: Ruff in the Jungle Init in The Jungle ♪ Archivo:Dominguera_DP.png: ¬¬U Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: Que e.e Archivo:Brayan.png: I want to be a billionarie so freaquing bad ♪ Archivo:Dominguera_DP.pngArchivo:Liza_NB.png: ♥w♥ Archivo:Brayan.png: e.e Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: Lian dinos que te paso Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: No les interesara… Archivo:Candela NB.png: Listos para la Batalla? Archivo:Eco_HGSS.pngArchivo:Liza_NB.png: Claro!! Archivo:Candela NB.png: Vamos al Gimnacio!! Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: Tom ya termine de Grabar Telephone con Beyonce!! Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: Vamos a Casarnos!! Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: Lady gaga Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: Yo te llevo hasta el Altar x3 Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: Ale gana la Medalla Por mi x3 Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: Vamos Tom!! Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: ♥w♥ * En el gimnacio Archivo:Candela NB.png: Es hora de Terminar contigo >=D Archivo:Liza_NB.png: e.e Archivo:Candela NB.png: XD Archivo:Liza_NB.png: x3 (Loca..) Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Poliwag yo te elijo!! Archivo:Candela NB.png: Sal de ahí Darmanitan Archivo:Darmanitan NB.png: daaar!! Archivo:Poliwag NB.png: Poli >=D Archivo:Candela NB.png: Derribo!! Archivo:Darmanitan NB.png: -usa derribo- Archivo:Poliwag NB.png: -salta y esquiva- Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Pistola de Agua Archivo:Poliwag NB.png: -usa pistola de agua- Archivo:Darmanitan NB.png: daaaar!!! Archivo:Darmanitan NB.png: e.O Archivo:Candela NB.png: Usa giro de fuego Archivo:Darmanitan NB.png: -usa giro de fuego- Archivo:Poliwag NB.png: -esta quemado- Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Nooooo Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Ni modo, Duermelo!! Archivo:Poliwag NB.png: -usa hipnosis- Archivo:Darmanitan NB.png: ZzZzZzZzZZz Archivo:Poliwag NB.png: >=D Archivo:Poliwag NB.png: -brilla- :D Archivo:Poliwhirl NB.png: >=D Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Excelente >=D Usa hidrobomba!! Archivo:Poliwhirl NB.png: -usa hidrobomba- Archivo:Darmanitan NB.png: @w@ Archivo:Poliwhirl NB.png: :D Archivo:Candela NB.png: Magmortar!! Archivo:Candela NB.png: Vencelos!! * En la Iglesia Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: -se ajusta corbata de terno invisible XD- Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: llego el gran dia Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: Sere el Señor gaga Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: >=D Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: e.e Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: -llama a todos sus amigos- Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: Me caso Hoy Vengan!!! Comerciales x3 * En el Gimnacio Archivo:Magmortar NB.png: -sale de su Pokeball- Archivo:Magmortar NB.png: >=D Archivo:Poliwhirl NB.png: >=D Archivo:Candela NB.png: Lanzallamas!! Archivo:Magmortar NB.png: -usa lanzallamas- Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Hidrobomba! Archivo:Poliwhirl NB.png: -usa hidrobomba- * Los 2 Chocan y se produce luz (?) XD Archivo:Magmortar NB.png: -herido- Archivo:Poliwhirl NB.png: -herido- Archivo:Magmortar NB.png: -usa Electrocañon- Archivo:Liza_NB.png: e.O Archivo:Poliwhirl NB.png: @w@ Archivo:Candela NB.png: Asi se hace Magmortar >=D * En la Iglesia Archivo:Dominguera_DP.png: llegue quiero ver tu sufrimiento Archivo:Brayan.png: xd Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: ¬¬ Archivo:Dominguera_DP.png: Donde esta la Novia? Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: No la tengo que ver Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: es de mala suerte * Suenan las Campanas de la Iglesia Archivo:Dominguera_DP.png: Me olvidaba Archivo:Dominguera_DP.png: Donde estamos e.e? Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: Nose Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: La guionista se invento una iglesia xd * En el gimnacio Archivo:Magmortar NB.png: -usa lanzallamas- Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.png: -quemado- Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Duermelo!!! Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.png: -usa canto- Archivo:Magmortar NB.png: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZ Archivo:Liza_NB.png: >=D Archivo:Magmortar NB.png: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZ Archivo:Candela NB.png: D: Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.png: -usa girobola 3 veces- Archivo:Liza_NB.png: >=D Archivo:Magmortar NB.png: @w@ Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Si Jiggly Ganamos la Batalla!!! Archivo:Candela NB.png: Pero no la Guerra >=D Archivo:Candela NB.png: Buajajja Archivo:Liza_NB.png: e.O Archivo:Candela NB.png: Mentira Archivo:Candela NB.png: Toma tu medalla Archivo:Candela NB.png: y la del otro chico tambien Archivo:Liza_NB.png: -coge la medalla y se va corriendo- Archivo:Candela NB.png: Que loca xD * En la Iglesia Archivo:Anciano HGSS.png: Estamos aquí para unir esta feliz pareja Archivo:Anciano HGSS.png: Alguie se opone? * Nadie se opone xd Archivo:Anciano HGSS.png: Ok. Archivo:Anciano HGSS.png: Lady gaga Aceptas a Tom como tu esposo? Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: Si acepto Archivo:Anciano HGSS.png: Tom aceptas a Lady gaga como Esposa? Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: mmmm Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: este.. Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: ahmmm Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: =S * En piezan a tocar piano Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: You Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: change your mind Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: Like a girl Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: changes clothes Archivo:Pokemon- Hot n Cold Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: e.O Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: -despierta de la Fantasia- Archivo:Anciano HGSS.png: Tom aceptas a Lady gaga como Esposa? Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: No porque se tu verdad Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: Nose en que estaba pensando!! Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: e.O Archivo:Eco_HGSS.png: Adios -se va- Archivo:Dominguera_DP.png: Ni modo.. Archivo:Dominguera_DP.png: -apaga camara de video- "De que se habrá enterado Tom??? Que habra pasado en el Desfiladero entre Lian y Shadow??? Quien será el quinto lider???..." Esta Historia Continuara..!!! Categoría:Hoenn Renace